Vindur (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Wind Oracle 4/Drunken Master of Many Styles 7 Level: 11 Experience: 105000 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Sylvan, x, x, ,x , x, regional Deity: First Seen: Current Location: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 55 Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Mini-Stats Vindur Current Weapon in Hand: Current Conditions in Place: AC: xx (Touch xx, Flatfooted xx) HP: 96/96 Initiative: +3 Perception : +18 Sense Motive: +8 CMB: +x CMD: xx Fort: +x Reflex: +x Will: +x **Evasion; +2 vs drugs, enchantment, poison; **+4 vs alcohol; immune to magic sleep Style Benefits: Stunning Fist (Stun, Fatigue) DC 17, 9/9 Ki Pool (5/5) Drunken Ki (0/3; lasts an hour or until used; max is 1/odd lvl after 1st) Ki Powers (*requires Drunken Ki) Drunken Strength* 1 drunken ki, swift, +1d6 to a successful melee attack High Jump 1 ki, swift, +20 acrobatics made to jump Ki Defense 1 ki, swift, +4 dodge bonus Ki Flurry 1 ki, swift, 1 additional attack Ki Speed 1 ki, swift, +20 movement for one round Ki Stagger* at least 1 drunken ki, swift, take a 5' step as a swift action without drawing an attack of opportunity Ki Strike at least 1 ki, treat unarmed strike as Magic, Cold Iron, Silver Wholeness of Body 2 ki, standard, heal 7 HP Revelation Powers Air Barrier 4/4 hrs Invisibility 4/4 minutes Spells: CL 6; Concentration +8; SR +6 Cantrips (at will) - Create Water, Guidance, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink (DC 12), Stabilize 1st (7/day) - Alter Winds (DC 13), Cure Light Wounds, Endure Elements, Shield of Faith 2nd (4/day) - Align Weapon, Cure Moderate Wounds, Gust of Wind (DC 14) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (13:3 pts; +2 racial; +1 level; +2 enh) DEX: 16 +3 (15:7 pts; +1 level) CON: 14 +2 (12:2 pts; +2 enh) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (13:3 pts; +2 enh) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 96 = + CON (2)x11 + FC (6) AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + WIS (2) + Monk (1) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (3) + WIS (2) + Monk (1) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + WIS (2) + Monk (1) INIT: +03 = (3) BAB: +08 = (3) + Monk (5) CMB: +14 = BAB (3) + Monk (7) + STR (4) CMD: 30 = + Oracle BAB (3) + Monk Lvl(7) + STR (4) + DEX (3) + WIS (2) + Monk AC (1) Fortitude: +08 = (1) + Monk (5) + CON (2) + ENH (x) *** +2 vs drugs, poison; +4 vs alcohol Reflex: +09 = (1) + Monk (5) + DEX (3) + ENH (x) Will: +13 = (4) + Monk (5) + WIS (2) + racial (2) + ENH (x) *** +2 vs enchantment; immune to magic sleep Speed: 40' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Stunning Fist (Stun, Fatigue) DC 17, 9/day Ranged: +11/+6 = BAB (8/3) + Dex (3) +1 Crossbow: Attack: +12 = Base Ranged (+11) + Enh (1)] Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80' range Ammo: Regular Bolts: 20 MW Dagger (ranged): Attack: +12 = Ranged (11) + Enh(1) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range Melee: +12/+7 = BAB (8/3) + Str (4) Unarmed: Attack: +13/+8 = Base Melee (+12) + Enh (1) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: x2 Special: lethal/nonlethal; heart-seeking +1 Longspear: Attack: +13/+8 = Base Melee (+12) + Enh (1) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: x3 Special: Reach MW Dagger (melee): Attack: +13/+8 = Base Melee (+12) + Enh (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 49 = + INT(0)) x Level (11) + FC (5) BG Skill Points: 22 = 2 x Level (11) * Class skill ^ Background Skill Skills Total Rank BG CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* 17 11 0 3 3 -0 +0 *+7 when jumping Appraise^ 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Climb* 09 2 0 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( )*^ 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy* 07 2 0 3 2 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist* 03 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly* 05 2 0 0 3 -0 +0 Heal* 07 3 0 3 2 +0 Intimidate* 14 9 0 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography)^ 06 0 6 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History)*^ 08 0 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)^ 05 0 5 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 0 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics^ 06 0 6 0 0 +0 Perception 18 11 0 3 2 +2(racial) Perform ( )^ 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Ride 03 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 08 3 0 3 2 +0 Spellcraft* 07 4 0 3 0 +0 Stealth 17 11 0 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Swim 09 2 0 3 4 -0 +0 Spells and Magic Ki Pool (5/5) Drunken Ki (0/3; lasts an hour or until used; max is 1/odd lvl after 1st) Ki Powers (*requires Drunken Ki) Drunken Strength* 1 drunken ki, swift, +1d6 to a successful melee attack High Jump 1 ki, swift, +20 acrobatics made to jump Ki Defense 1 ki, swift, +4 dodge bonus Ki Flurry 1 ki, swift, 1 additional attack Ki Speed 1 ki, swift, +20 movement for one round Ki Stagger* at least 1 drunken ki, swift, take a 5' step as a swift action without drawing an attack of opportunity Ki Strike at least 1 ki, treat unarmed strike as Magic, Cold Iron, Silver Wholeness of Body 2 ki, standard, heal 7 HP Revelation Powers Air Barrier 4/4 hrs Invisibility 4/4 minutes Spells: CL 6; Concentration +8; SR +6 Cantrips (at will; DC 12) Level 1 (7/day; DC 13) Level 2 (5/day; DC 14) * Create Water * Alter Winds * Align Weapon * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds * Cure Moderate Wounds * Light * Endure Elements * Gust of Wind * Mending * Shield of Faith * Purify Food & Drink * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Wealthy Lifestyle {1,000 gp } Traveler's Outfit (5 lb) Cloak of Resistance +2 4,000 gp 1 lb +1 Hearseeker Amulet of 16,000 gp Mighty Fists Belt of Physical Might +2 10,000 gp 1 lb (Str, Con) Headband of Wisdom +2 4,000 gp 1 lb Drinking Horn of Bottemless 24,000 gp 2 lb Valor Unfettered Shirt 10,000 gp {58,000 gp 5 lb} +1 Longspear 2,305 gp 9 lb MW Dagger 302 gp 1 lb +1 Light Crossbow 2,335 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 lb {4,942 gp 16 lb} Belt, Pouches Scroll Tube Built into belt .5 lb Belt Pouch (2) (p1)Chalk (10) -- lb (p1)Flint & Steel -- lb (p1)Rations (2) 2 lb (p2)Wand of CMW (50) 4,500 gp -- lb Waterskin (not filled with water) (2) 8 lb {4,500 gp 10.5 lb} Handy Harversack 2,000 gp 5 lb Bedroll, Blanket, and Hammock (9 lb) Tent 10 gp (20 lb) Folding Chair (10 lb) Waterproof Bag (0.5 lb) Waterskin (4) (4 lb) Rations (12) (12 lb) {2,010 gp 5 lb} 70,452 gp 36.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 419 Uncertain Whereabouts: 1,973.55 gp SP: 5 Run Away: 1,167 gp CP: 5 The Kidnapper's Trail: 1,164 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Inheritance: 6,316 gp = Total Earnings: 63,599.55 gp Lifestyle and Inventory: -57,588 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -6,430 gp = 419.55 gp Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Classes: Monk, Oracle (6 HP, 5 Skill Points) Dual Minded: +2 Will save Elf Blood: Count as both elf and human Elven Immunities: +2 vs enchantment spells, effects Low light Vision: See twice as far as humans in low light Keen Senses: +2 Perception Multitalented: 2 favored classes Class Features Oracle Armor: Light, Medium, Shields Weapons: Simple Mystery: Wind Additional Class Skills: Acrobatics, Escape Artist, Fly, Stealth Bonus Spells: alter winds(2), gust of wind(4) ---- Curse: Lame -10 ft movement, never slowed by encumbrance Revelations Air Barrier: +4 armor; 1 hr/day/lvl; used in hr increments Invisibility: Invisibility 1 min/day/lvl; used in minute increments Monk Weapons: brass knuckles, cestus, club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, temple sword Bonus Feat x x x AC/CMD Bonus +1, +2 Wis Evasion: Take no damage instead of half damage on a successful Reflex save to avoid area of effect damage Fast Movement: +20 ft movement Fuse Style (2 styles): Can have two style active at once High Jump: Add monk level to acrobatics to jump Ki Pool (5/day) Drunken Ki (0/3; lasts an hour or until used; max is 1/odd lvl after 1st) Ki Powers (*requires Drunken Ki) Drunken Strength* 1 drunken ki, swift, +1d6 to a successful melee attack High Jump 1 ki, swift, +20 acrobatics made to jump Ki Defense 1 ki, swift, +4 dodge bonus Ki Flurry 1 ki, swift, 1 additional attack Ki Speed 1 ki, swift, +20 movement for one round Ki Stagger* at least 1 drunken ki, swift, take a 5' step as a swift action without drawing an attack of opportunity Ki Strike at least 1 ki, treat unarmed strike as Magic, Cold Iron, Silver Wholeness of Body 2 ki, standard, heal 7 HP Maneuver Training: Use Monk levels instead of Monk BAB to calculate CMB Slow Fall: Ignore 30' of a fall when within arms reach of a wall Stunning Fist (Stun, Fatigue) DC 17, 9/day Unarmed Strike (1d8) Feats Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk Bonus 1): Stunning Fist (Monk Bonus 1): x '''(Monk Bonus 1): '''x (Lvl 1): X (Monk Bonus 2): x (Lvl 3): x (Lvl 5): x (Monk Bonus 6): x (Lvl 7): x (Lvl 9): x (Lvl 11): ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Possible future feats: Traits Iron Liver (Equipment): Magical Knack (Oracle) (Magic): Adventure Log Character Creation Start at lvl 11 after retiring Thuvian Darklight Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Spells - 1 more cantrip and first level spell per day, 2 1st level spell known HP: 12 = 7(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +6 (2 (Class) + 3 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 6 (Old Total) = 12 (new total) Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Combat Casting Features: Spells - +2 2nd level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 2nd level illusion spell/day +2 2nd level spells known HP: 17 = 12(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +6 (2 (Class) + 3 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 12 (Old Total) = 18 (new total) Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Stat: +1 Int Features: Spells - +1 1st level spells/day +1 2nd level spells/day +2 2nd level spells known HP: 22 = 17(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 3 (retropoints) + 18 (Old Total) = 28 (new total) Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Spell Bluff Features: Bonus Feat: Fast Study (Arcane Discovery) Spells - +2 3rd level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 3rd level illusion spell/day +2 3rd level spells known (Fly, Major Image) Familiar (Nora): Speak with Master, +1 Nat Armor, +1 Int HP: 27 = 22(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 28 (old total) = 35 (new total) (Bluff, Fly (2), Know (Arcana), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Terran), Spellcraft) Level 6: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: Spells - +1 2nd level spell/day +1 3rd level spell/day +2 3rd level spells known (Beast Shape 1, Summon Monster III) HP: 32 = 27(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 35 (old total) = 42 (new total) (Bluff, Fly, Know (Arcana), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Auran), Spellcraft) Level 7: Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Spell Specialization Features: Spells - +2 4th level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 4th level illusion spell/day +1 1st level spell/day +2 3rd level spells known HP: 37 = 32(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 42 (old total) = 49 (new total) (Bluff, Fly, Know (Arcana), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Auran), Spellcraft) Level 8: Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Stat: +1 Wisdom Features: Spells - +1 3rd level spell/day +1 4th level spell/day +2 4th level spells known (x, x) HP: 42 = 37(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 49 (old total) = 56 (new total) (Bluff, Fly, Know (Arcana), Know (History), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Inner Sea), Spellcraft) Level 9: Class: Wizard BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: Minor Spell Expertise Features: Spells - +2 5th level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 5th level illusion spell/day +1 5th level spell/day +2 5th level spells known (x, x) +1 2nd level spell/day HP: 47 = 42(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 56 (old total) = 63 (new total) (Bluff, Fly, Know (Arcana), Know (History), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Inner Sea), Spellcraft) Level 10: Class: Wizard BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +6 to +7 Feat: Opposition Research Features: Spells - +1 4th level illusion spell/day +1 1st level spell/day +2 3rd level spells known (x, x) HP: 37 = 32(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 63 (old total) = 70 (new total) (Bluff, Fly, Know (Arcana), Know (History), Know (Planes), Linguistics (Inner Sea), Spellcraft) Approvals *Approval (x) (x) level 1 *Approval (x) (x) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character